The Sweetest Downfall
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: Snape is a vampire, and three nights before Voldemort comes to kill Harry, Lily, and James, Snape comes to Lily to make her an offer she should refuse…
1. Prologue

**So I was really bored, in a Snily type of mood, what with seeing Deathly Hallows Part Two, and I decided to come up with this story. I already have a vampire!Snape fic, but this one has nothing to do with the other one that I had previously written. **

_**Snape is a vampire, and three nights before Voldemort comes to kill Harry, Lily, and James, Snape comes to Lily to make her an offer she should refuse…. **_

"Lily, please."

Lily stood in the doorway of her house stubbornly.

"Listen to me! This is a matter of life and death!" Severus fumed, and Lily frowned.

"Why should I listen to a Death Eater?" Lily snapped, trying to ignore that little tingling feeling that tickled her insides as she stared out at Severus. Old feelings that she had thought she buried long ago were beginning to emerge once more, and that made her all the more angry.

"He means to kill you, and your family," Severus whispered. "I'm risking everything just coming here tonight to warn you of this."

"Oh! Well, I'm sorry, Severus," Lily said mockingly, and began to shut the door in his face.

Severus stuck his boot in the door before she could slam it.

"Lily! Who is that?" she heard James yell from inside the house, followed by Harry's cries.

"Wouldn't want to keep James waiting, would you?" Severus hissed malignantly, and Lily watched as he fiddled with his cuffs nervously.

"What do you want? Why are you here? If Voldemort—"

"Don't say his name!"

"If he means to kill me, he's going to do it anyway. So there's nothing you can do," Lily said.

Severus paused, seeming to mull over a thought, before scanning her face intently.

"There is…something I could do," Severus muttered. "But I can only do it to protect you, and you alone."

"What—"

"Meet me in the cemetery in ten minutes," Severus whispered. "Go to your husband. Tell him that you have some business to take care of…I can help you."

With that, Severus vanished, and Lily stood in the doorway, looking out on an empty street.

She walked up the stairs slowly, as if in a trance. Harry's cries were louder, and she entered the nursery room to find James holding Harry in his arms, patting his back.

She shouldn't be doing this…she shouldn't be meeting Severus, so late at night, when there was so much at stake.

"I have to go, to get—to see Sirius."

"Sirius? Why?" James asked, and Lily stumbled over the thoughts in her head, racing to find an adequate answer.

"Just, um, it's about him being Secret Keeper. I've heard some things about the Dark Lord, and I want to inform him."

"You really shouldn't leave the house, Lily," James said, and Lily grabbed her coat quickly, glancing back at her husband and her baby.

"I'll be right back," she said, and hastily rushed down the stairs and out the door.

As she reached the cemetery, she scanned the area for any signs of Severus, but the graveyard was empty.

"Hmmm. I didn't think you'd actually show," a deep, dark and familiar voice murmured, and she jumped and turned quickly on the spot to see Severus, his black cloak billowing around him ominously.

"What did you want to tell me?" Lily whispered, and Severus began walking towards a large oak tree, beckoning her nearer.

"I can offer you something that James can't give you," he murmured, and Lily rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"If this is about you competing with James—"

"No." The word was sharp, abrupt, and it made her wary.

"What is this then?" she demanded. "I'm not waiting all night."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Very well. I suppose I should just cut to the chase." He drifted towards her slowly, and Lily turned around, backing up until she hit the oak tree. He ran his long, nimble fingers through her hair, and pulled it aside to reveal her bare neck. She heard him inhale sharply through his nose, and then a small, almost undetectable moan escaped his lips.

"What are you—?"

"Shhh." He stroked his fingers up her throat, and flames erupted underneath her flesh. "I can make you immortal, powerful…more powerful than you are now. Do you want it?"

Shock hit Lily like a bucket of cold water as she realized what Severus must be implying. "You're a…"

He stared at her silently with midnight eyes, black like a starless night.

"…vampire?" she finished the words with a whisper. Severus' mouth slowly parted to reveal a pair of yellowed fangs, and her heart fluttered in panic.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. He probably could hear her heartbeat racing, and she could detect a little bit of disappointment in his voice, disappointment that she did not trust him like she used to.

"If I become like you, I have a better chance of protecting my family."

Severus paused, and a dark cloud stormed over his features before he nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Okay."

Severus stared deeply into her eyes. "Be very sure. This is not something you can ever take back."

"Oh, shove it, Severus. You were the one who wanted this to happen anyway," she retorted, and his lips quirked slightly before he bared his teeth once more.

"I have one request, however," Severus said, and Lily sighed.

"I knew there was something in it for you."

"I want…" he reached his hand over to her once more, this time running his hand up her thigh. She could feel his touch through her jeans, and even though it was chilly outside, she felt like she was on fire. "I want to make love to you. Please. Just once."

Lily heard the slap before she felt it on the palm of her hand. Her hand smacked against his cheek, and she drew it back quickly. He still did not break his stare on her.

"How _dare _you? Is this what this was all about?"

Severus looked down abruptly, and when he met her gaze once more, his eyes had a strange wet sparkle to them.

"Lily, I only want your safety. You don't have to give me anything. This is just something I have wanted…for the longest time. And I thought you should know."

Lily watched him closely, and felt something in her heart soften for him.

"I really shouldn't," she said, and Severus nodded sharply.

"I understand. Just know that…the Turning is a very sensual experience. You may feel things that you have not yet experienced before. I just want to make it easier on you."

"Alright. I'm ready," Lily said, taking a deep breath, bracing herself for when his fangs penetrated her skin.

Instead, she felt soft lips part against the flesh of her neck, and she moaned as he left warm, wet kisses on her throat. She tangled her fingers in his greasy hair, and she could feel him purr against her. An insistent throb pulsed between her legs, and she realized that she wanted more, all that he could give her. She would take it, and then beg for more.

"Severus," she groaned, as one hand slipped down her thigh and the other caressed her breast. "Severus, I want—"

"What do you want me to do to you, Lily?" he breathed silkily in her ear, and she shivered.

"Anything, oh Merlin, just—don't stop."

The cold ground in a cemetery was not the most ideal place to make love, but it would suffice. Severus laid her down gently on the ground after conjuring a blanket for her to lie on, and she reached up for him blindly, opening her mouth to greet his tongue with her own. Suddenly he moved down her body, and she breathed heavily as he eased her jeans off of her legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, and the look in his eyes made her heart pound faster.

"Tasting you," he said, his velveteen voice caressing her insides. Her eyes rolled back as he took his first taste of her, running his tongue along the length of her sex slowly, before sucking the tiny nub of nerves into his hot, wet mouth.

James had never done this before for her, and he was the only man she had ever been with. She had never before experienced an intimacy such as this, and she cried out as she clutched his head between her trembling thighs.

Strangely enough, she could feel Severus tremble against her, and she glanced down to make sure he was alright. He seemed to have sensed the sudden movement, and lifted his head to gaze up at her, licking his thin lips slowly.

"What's—_oh,_" she breathed, as he ripped her shirt off and slithered up her body like a snake, gently taking one nipple in his mouth and suckling lightly. She arched her back and let out a high pitched whine that she didn't know she was capable of, her chest heaving as he flicked his tongue _just so _against the rosy peak. He moved to the other one, glancing up at her with eyes like fiery coals before he tasted her skin once more.

"Wait—wait," Lily muttered, and Severus stilled.

"What?"

"I—I can't do this," she said, and Severus' bright black eyes grew darker than the night.

"If this is about James—"

"Yes, Severus, it is," Lily snapped indignantly. "I'm married to the man and have a child with him, for Merlin's sake! This is wrong."

"Don't you want to protect them?" Severus murmured, his wet mouth suddenly very close to her ear. She could smell herself on him, and her first instinct was to turn her head and meet his lips with her own.

She resisted.

Severus was being manipulative, she knew, and she wasn't stupid by any means.

"Get the hell off of me—"

"You can protect them, if only you succumb to me," Severus purred. "You'll be so strong, it would make it difficult for even the Dark Lord to kill you."

It would be so easy to just give in, to let Severus devour her, body and soul, to let him own her, even if for an hour or two.

She couldn't.

"I need more time to think about it," she whispered, and he hissed under his breath impatiently.

"_Time _is the one thing we _don't _have, Lily," he said, and Lily stared up at him, trying to convey as much anger in her gaze as possible. His face became stony and silence followed.

"Severus." She whispered his name, permeating the night sky with the sound of her voice. The silence was too maddening. "There was a reason we stopped being friends. You chose your path, and I chose my own way. Our paths may have crossed years ago, but they will never cross again."

"Why do you say that?" Severus said, a hint of desperation in his pleading voice. She could hear sorrow, and determination, and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Lily, I—"

Lily didn't break her gaze with him, but Severus abruptly looked away. She shivered.

"You're getting chilly," he stated, and her pebbled nipples, still wet with saliva, were suddenly covered as he conjured a blanket and wrapped it over her bare body.

"You don't have a lot of time to decide, Lily," Severus said. "I shall return tomorrow night, and you will have to give me your decision. I can't make it for you."

Lily blinked the tears that suddenly formed in her eyes, and he had vanished. She wrapped the blanket tightly around her body, and glanced around for her torn shirt, and her jeans, which were lying on the grassy ground.

_Tomorrow night…_tomorrow night he would return.

Lily shook her head and sighed. What was she going to do?

**This is not a one-shot; I'm going to add more! I hope you readers enjoyed it so far. **


	2. Lily of the Night

Shaking slightly, Lily pulled on her jeans, peering at her house and the room upstairs. The light in Harry's bedroom was still on, and she headed inside, a war waging between her mind and her heart.

If she took Severus up on his offer…she had more of a chance to protect Harry and James. But what if…

She read about vampires before. The Turned vampire usually became the _property _of the Sire vampire, and the Sire had Thrall not only over humans, but over his or her Turned.

That would put a damper on her and James' marriage, no doubt. But Harry…

She had to do what was best for her baby. And if she had a chance to stand up to Voldemort…but why, if Severus was a vampire, hadn't he challenged the Dark Lord? Surely he was powerful enough! Maybe he wasn't, and Lily really didn't stand much of a chance anyway.

She pondered talking to James, but Lily knew he would not be receptive of the idea. He hated anything dark, or remotely evil. Another worry was, of course, how she would feed. She would surely hunger after being Turned, and she didn't want to put her husband or child at risk.

Tears of frustration pooled in Lily's green eyes, and she blinked them away furiously, walking into the house and up the stairs to Harry's room.

"Lily?" James' voice called to her. "What did Sirius say?"

"Sirius?" Lily began, a million different stories popping into the forefront of her mind. "I couldn't find him for some reason."

"You were gone awhile," James stated. "I think you should stay inside, who knows what You Know-"

"James!" Lily snapped, her eyes sparking emerald flames. "I know what I'm doing, alright?"

Taken aback, James stared at Lily, then turned back to Harry, who was giggling, playing with one of his toys.

Any day now, Voldemort would come for them, come for Harry. She had to do everything in her power to protect them. She had no choice; it was her duty as a mother.

She blinked rapidly, then shook her head. "I think it's time to go to bed," she cooed to Harry, smiling as he giggled. She raised him up in her arms and kissed his soft head of hair. Placing him in the crib, she tickled his feet lightly as bubbly laughter echoed in the baby room.

She turned to James. "Let's go to bed," she said, and then shut off the light.

James and Lily headed toward their bedroom, and James flopped on the bed lazily, grinning up at Lily.

"Sorry about snapping at you," she muttered, and James shrugged.

"It's fine, Lil, I understand. Everyone is on edge right now. So what do you say…should we celebrate our last nights together?"

Lily stared at James in disbelief. "You-Know-Who is coming after us, after our _baby,_ and all you can think about is-"

"Well, why not?" James said stubbornly. Lily hissed angrily, and turned on her heel and left the room.

"Lily! LILY!" she heard James cry after her, and she turned back to the bedroom.

"I'm taking a walk," she said simply, and then raced down the stairs and out the door before he could get up and follow her.

She ran as fast as she could down to the end of Godric's Hollow, and whispered under her breath one single word; _"Severus."_

Willing him to hear her, she curled up underneath a nearby oak tree and waited.

She huffed out a breath mingled with fear and impatience, and then heard a rustle behind her. She turned towards it; it was a cat.

She frowned, breathing his name out once more, slightly louder this time.

"_Severus." _

Directly in front of her, the dead oak leaves that lay on the mossy ground swirled up in the air like a tornado, and a black clad form emerged, staring at her with a question in his dark eyes.

"Lily-"

"Yes, yes, I want it, I want to become a vampire. It is the only way I can save Harry," Lily said, the words rushing out of her like the sea on a stormy night.

She could see the perverse triumph in Severus' eyes, and she looked down abruptly, not wanting to face what she had done.

Spidery fingers inched their way up her bare arms, drawing her closer into his taller form until she was cloaked by his billowing robes.

In a flash, they Apparated, and Lily recognized Spinner's End, and Severus' home. She followed him like a girl possessed into his house, where he sat down on a threadbare couch and beckoned her towards him.

Lily blushed, and looked down, shyness overwhelming her in an instant.

"Come," his deep, honey-sweet voice ushered, and she stepped closer, closer, closer still until she stood between his spread legs.

Severus pulled Lily down, and laid her on the couch, flames igniting in his Undead eyes.

"I have waited…so long, _too _long, for this," he murmured, so close to her mouth that she could almost taste him.

He brushed their lips together in a light kiss, and she inhaled sharply…he didn't kiss her last time…it was like a drug in her veins, he injected himself into her and now she couldn't get enough…

She sighed against his lips, and this seemed to urge him on, and he opened his mouth, his tongue begging entrance as she succumbed. The light, gentle kiss became forceful and passionate, eager and dark yet somehow _pure, _at the same time.

Lily broke away with a gasp, leaning her head against a pillow on the couch as Severus' lips ghosted over her throat.

Tormenting blades of pleasure spiked through her as he scraped his fangs softly across her fevered flesh. "Do it, do it now," she said, not wanting to lose her nerve.

Severus licked her throat with one long swipe of his tongue, and then suddenly, sharp pain lanced through her and became an aching pulse of arousal at her center as he began to feed, Severus' fangs a welcome intrusion to her. She gasped as she felt him swallowing, felt his throat moving against her rhythmically. For several long moments he drank from her, until she felt dizzy and ethereal…as if she were underwater or walking through the clouds.

It went on for an eternity of blissful surrender, until-

"Lily. Lily!" a velvet voice called, and she struggled to keep her eyes focused and open. "Stay with me. There is one more thing you must do."

Lily groaned, feeling weak and helpless.

Severus lifted his wrist to her open mouth, and Lily could taste the metallic tang of blood flood her tongue and throat. It wasn't repulsive; on the contrary, it was refreshing and Severus and _Lily, _the both of them, their blood mingled now and forever. She drank from him, until she heard his voice like a beacon order her to stop.

The last thing she remembered before she closed her eyes and surrendered to the darkness was Severus, placing one last kiss on her blood-soaked lips.

/

Lily tossed and turned on the couch as a burning sensation coursed through her weakened body. She screamed as her body was wracked with unbearable pain, and suddenly Severus was above her, cradling her in his arms as she shrieked like a banshee.

"Shh, child, it will only hurt for a bit. You can do this, Lily."

"No, no, take it back! Take it BACK!" Lily screamed, her dying veins feeling fit to bursting. Her rapidly beating heart slowed in her chest, and panic ebbed through her body as it stopped beating.

She blacked out once more, pain encompassing her world.

/

After a few hours, Lily awoke.

She wiggled her bare toes, glancing around the room to see Severus standing in the corner, observing her silently.

She stretched her arm out and flexed her muscles, relishing the newfound strength that coursed through her freshly undead veins. The longing that she had felt for Severus before seemed to have increased a hundred fold, and she reached her arms out towards him.

Severus stepped closer to her until he was next to the bed, staring down at her.

"Do you Hunger yet?" he asked, staring down at her with garnets glittering in the depths of his black eyes.

"I-its strange," Lily said, feeling awkward suddenly as he stared down at her with piercing eyes. "I hunger for something I have wanted for a long time." She abruptly turned away, and instantly found herself caged underneath his hardened body. Lily let her head fall back against the pillows, eyes clouded with lust. All of her emotions, all of her physical responses, seemed magnified. He raised his soft lips to her ear.

"Tell me exactly what you want," he murmured, his melodiously sweet, deep voice melting like dark chocolate over her sore bones.

"Make me…," Lily said, turning away slightly even as she struggled to look him in the eyes. The domination her Sire had over her was fierce and she could feel it in her bones, her veins, her vampiric heart... "Make me yours. Just this once."

"You are mine, now," Severus answered, then placed his hands on either side of her blouse and ripped into the shirt, until cool air wafted over her bare breasts. She could hear a sharp intake of breath. Lily's eyes closed in bliss as he bent down over her prone body. "What do you want me to do?" She could feel Severus's mouth moving against her skin.

"Anything, anything you want. Just…make me feel," she breathed, her words stuttering off into a moan as he sucked her earlobe into his hot, wet mouth.

He slithered down her body, and Lily could feel his undead breath breeze over her bare breasts, and she arched into her Master's grasp, a willing sacrifice.

She gasped as she felt a tongue lash at a rosy peak before it was encased in damp warmth. He was devouring her, _oh_, but she would burn in Hell for all eternity to feel this wonderful sin with _him, _just once.

Severus moaned as he suckled at her flesh, worshipping her as if she were a goddess in her own right. The hungry, lustful noises that he emitted from his throat was fuel for the fire that was stoked deep inside of her belly.

He moved lower, kissing her stomach, and Lily quivered in pleasure as he eased the jeans off of her legs. She flushed as she looked up at Severus, who now was above her, staring down at her with flames sparking in his eyes.

When he entered her _finally, _the pain was thick and burning but oh so good, and he touched everything inside of her…including her now stilled heart.

She could _feel _him, purring against the skin of her throat, the vibrations of it sending shock waves up and down her spine. She teetered at the edge of the cliff of pleasure, but her fate was indeed a welcome one. And then…_then…_

She felt his fangs elongate against her flesh, and he bit into her throat roughly…the feeling of it sending her spiraling off of her axis. Ecstasy ripped through her like an earthquake, and she cried his name out as if he were a deity.

**More to come, just be patient with me, please! I am a notorious procrastinator, especially with updates. I hope you all enjoyed so far!**


End file.
